Beastboys Weakness
by Luna Mayee
Summary: Ravens isn't to good at hand to hand combat and almost gets seriously hurt in a mission. As a result Robin forces her to start sparring during training, and she gets Beastboy as a partner.


AN : I totally own the Teen Titans *coughsarcasmcough*

Raven found herself in the training room once again getting pummeled by Robin. He insisted everyone work on their hand to hand combat which Raven happened to suck at. She tried to block the punches and somehow make physical contact with Robin but he always dodged them and was way to quick for her eyes. She lifted up her leg to kick him but he grabbed it and flung her down. She hit the ground and let out a groan. Robin stood triumphantly over her.

"Raven you really need to work on hand to hand combat." Robin said smirking.

"Shut up." She growled standing up. She wiped her hand across her forehead to find it sweaty.

"This is pointless. I have powers I don't need to fight people like This." She said crossing her arms.

"Someday you might find yourself unable to use your powers Raven. You just need to figure out your opponents weakness. This is a skill you need to master, all the other Titans have."

He jogged over to Starfire and left Raven standing on the mat. Beastboy walked over.

"Aww it's alright Rae don't listen to bird brain." He flung his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't call me Rae." She said frowning.

Beastboy and Raven had been dating for a month now and Raven still was not used to pet names.

"I mean I know you'll never out muscle the one and only Beastboy." He said grinning.

She playfully punched him and gave him a small smile. Beastboy just stared at her and glanced at the other Titans waiting for them to leave.

"It's no fair I mean Robins whole "super power" is hand to hand combat and I-" Beastboys lips crashed into hers cutting her off.

He slipped his arm around her waist and slipped his other hand in her hair. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"I've been waiting for the others to leave so I could do that." He said intertwining their fingers.

"You couldn't of waited for me to Finish my sentence." She grumbled.

He chuckled and pulled her out the door.

"Nope!"

They were both laying on her bed softly talking. They loved doing this. Raven sighed in contentment and laid her head on Beastboys shoulder as he talked about his time in Africa as a boy. Raven started to drift off to sleep, Beastboys voice lulling her asleep, when she was rudely awakened by an insistent alarm.

"Ugh" she grumbled getting up.

Beastboy chuckled and followed her out the door.

"It's The Hive Five." Robin said typing quickly on the Titans computer.

He got up and nodded at them.

"TITANS GO!"

The Titans arrived at the Jump City Bank. They spotted Mammoth running out the door holding a bag of cash and Starfire flew after him. Jinx came out next carrying what looked to be a bunch of papers. Raven shot her black aura at the papers levitating them to her.

"Hey!" Jinx shouted turning to her.

She then hollered over her shoulder.

"The Titans are here!"

Gizmo and Kyd Wicked exited next empty handed. Cyborg immediately advanced on Gizmo, for Cyborg seemed to hate the little guy with a passion. Robin began combat with Kyd Wicked. Jinx shot a volley of Hex bolts at Raven, which she blocked with her dark shield, the papers laying to the side, forgotten. Robin tried make contact with Kyd wicked but he kept teleporting all over the place. Robin was getting very frustrated. Beastboy watched from the sidelines feeling useless until he spotted Starfire struggling to catch Mammoth who kept trying to knock her out of the air. Beastboy morphed into a bull and Charged at Mammoth, knocking him down. Starfire swooped in and grabbed the money and then flew towards the bank to the waiting police officers. One of them pointed to the papers and Starfire swooped in and grabbed those, handing them off to the officials as well. She then noticing a struggling Robin went off to assist him. Beastboy handed Mammoth to off to the authorities as he was currently unconscious. He then looked on to Cyborg who was gaining the upper hand against Gizmo. His eyes wandered over to Raven who was fighting Jinx. They were evenly matched. Raven levitated things towards Jinx with her powers, but Jinx easily dodged them all. Jinx shot out her hex bolts but Ravens shield blocked them all. He kept watching and noticed Jinx give a slight nod to Kyd Wicked. Beastboy frowned and started towards her when he saw Kyd Wicked suddenly appear behind Raven, he pulled out a bracelet and clamped it on Ravens upper arm and then teleported right back to Robin and Starfire and resumed fighting like nothing happened. Raven stared at the bracelet and tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge. Jinx smiled and shot another hex bolt and Raven made the motion for a shield her eyes widened and she ducked just in time. Jinx started shooting at her left and right and soon had her cornered.

"So sorry it had to end like this Ra-" jinx was cut off as a green bull slammed into her. Raven breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Jinx who was groaning and holding her arm. Cyborg walked over, having just finished off Gizmo. He grabbed Jinx by the arm and led her to the Police. Beastboy morphed back into himself and looked at Raven.

"What happened?"

"This bracelet. It stopped my powers." She tugged at it again but it still wouldn't budge.

Robin and Starfire walked over next, being done with Kyd Wicked. After seeing the rest of his team been defeated, he simply retreated.

"Raven what did I tell you!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Calm down. No one got hurt." She said her eyes narrowing.

"But they could of." He said meeting her narrowed gaze.

"You need to be able to fight without powers Raven!"

Raven just crossed her arms.

"Sorry."

Cyborg started examining the bracelet and scanning it.

"Excellent technology..." He muttered to himself. He pulled out some tools and unfastened it. It dropped to the ground and Raven levitated it, checking her powers.

Robin sighed "let's go home."

Raven started to follow everyone to the T-Car when Beastboy stopped her.

"He's right."

She glared at him and then disappeared in a Black aura.

Back at the Tower Raven sat alone in her room brooding over the evenings previous events.

She knew Robin was right but she was stubborn and she could not accept the fact she was wrong and needed to listen to the walking traffic light.

After lots of consideration she finally decided to go talk to Robin. She found him down in the common room leaning over the table looking at some papers.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her shoes.

Robin looked up and softly smiled.

"It's alright...I just never would of forgiven myself if you were hurt."

"Well I'm not. I'm going to start practicing my hand to hand combat now." She gave one of her barely there smiles and started to walk away.

"Raven...wait." Robin stood up and smirked.

"You can start tomorrow at training. Beastboys your sparring partner."

Raven rolled he eyes and walked away. On the outside she was passive. On the inside her emotions were reeling. If she lost to Beastboy he would never let her live it down.

She collapsed on the bed when she finally made it to her room.

The next morning she awoke and instead of going with her usual morning routine she instead laid on her back and tried to think of anything she could do to win against Beastboy in training. She then remembered what Robin had told her.

'Find your opponents weakness Raven.'

She then had a plan. It was not guaranteed success but she was gonna try.

When the time came around she quickly made her way to the training room, meeting up with Beastboy along the way.

"Hey Rae!" He said linking his arm through hers.

"It's RaVEN" she said frowning.

"So I heard your my sparring partner. Don't worry I won't go too hard on you." He smiled and patted her on the head.

She wriggled out of his grasp and glared at him.

"What makes you think you need to go easy on me?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Come on Rae-Ven you know your not to good." He tried to give her a sympathetic look but she just huffed and continued down the hallway. Until she made it to the doors.

She walked in with Beastboy jogging in behind her.

"Hey I just meant your not the best."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

After about an hour of working with equipment, the Titans all gathered around the sparring mat surrounding Beastboy and Raven.

Robin blew his whistle and the two teens started attacking each other. Raven was holding up her end better than usual and she just for a moment wondered if she even needed to use her plan. It was in that moment Beastboy delivered a strong punch to her jaw, and it was that millisecond it took to fall where Ravens plan went into motion.

Sheet out a fake cry and pretended to be hurt. Beastboy immediately backed down.

"Oh my gosh Rae I'm so sorry."

Raven got up and held her jaw, fake tears sprouting from her eyes. She faced him and stared.

Beastboy started walking towards her and leaned in to give her a hug when Ravens knee shot out and kicked him right between his legs.

"OWWWWW" he crumpled on the floor his face twisted up.

Raven triumphantly wiped her eyes and gave one of her rare smiles. Beastboy groaned.

"You set me up!" He sat up now and looked up at her.

She just sauntered over to Robin and grinned.

"Can I go now."

Robin chuckled and waved her out before turning to Beastboy.

Cyborgs rumbling laughter could be heard throughout the tower.

"MAN SHE GOT YOU GOOOOOD! YEAH THATS MY LITTLE SISTER!" He kept laughing the whole way out of the training room and for the rest of the day for that matter.

Beastboy finally got up and managed a smile.

"Guess I'm a little gullible." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"She just found your weakness Beastboy." Robin said walking away.

"My weakness?"

"Her." Robin called over his shoulder.

Leaving Beastboy to wonder what exactly he meant.

AN: I don't know how I feel about this .


End file.
